La ciudad de los corazones rotos
by Countess Ozaki D
Summary: Un extraño asesinato a orillas del Támesis llevará a John a hurgar en una parte de su pasado que se había obligado a olvidar. Será Sherlock capaz de entender sus razones? Será John capaz de compartir su oscuridad con Sherlock? Una historia sobre las Mafia, la justicia, la fe, los amores y corazones rotos. Sherlock /John Post Reichenbach. Mystrade y posible Harry/Clara Reviw?


La ciudad de los corazones Rotos

**Capítulo I**

**Un muerto a la orilla del Támesis**

_Mi padre solía decirnos, que todo lo que queríamos, podíamos tenerlo al alcance de nuestras manos. _

_Y me gustaba creer en eso, incluso ahora, que aún llevo pegado en la nariz, el olor a pólvora y a madera bañada en Wisky de esas reuniones noctámbulas con sus amigotes; Su enorme sonrisa, ese diente de oro y los trajes elegantes que los hacían ver dos metros más altos que el resto ..._

_En esos tiempos cuando mi madre y mi hermana, usaban esos peinados graciosos, codeándose entre la multitudes de "señoras" tapizadas en joyas y maquillajes._

_Cuando yo aún no aprendía a soñar._

**_30 años después_****_…_**

**_Londres 221B, Baker Street_**

Por algún extraño motivo, la llamada recibida a altas horas de la noche pareció inquietarle. Afuera, el ambiente estaba nublado y ventoso con una avidez casi salvaje. Mientras, en el interior, las luces mortecinas del fuego parecían bañar con avidez las paredes y los rostros de los habitantes del 221B de Baker Street.

Sherlock se reclino en su viejo sillón por última vez después de haber terminado de hablar. El detective tamborileo con sus dedos larguiruchos jugueteando un poco sobre la mesilla de estar situada a su costado, para después levantarse de un solo impulso. Watson, quien estaba sumergido en una novela de Cortazar había hecho un alto en su lectura, anticipando lo que aquella enérgica actitud traería consigo.

- ¡John levántate, tenemos un caso!-

El mencionado intento hacer caso omiso, sin embargo terminó obligándose a apartar la vista de su novela. Para ese entonces el detective había terminado de acomodarse su gabán y comenzaba a calzarse los guantes de cuero con airada rapidez.

-¡John! ¿No me has escuchado?- Preguntó Holmes con un gesto de incredulidad al ver que el medico ni si quiera se había movido de su lugar.

-Sherlock mañana tengo que hacer un turno extra en la clínica. Se lo eh prometido a Sarah- declaró el aludido con desgano.

Holmes frunció ambas cejas haciendo que estas formaran una sola línea en el proceso. El detective termino de acomodarse su bufanda antes de descolgar la chaqueta de su compañero y arrojársela de lleno en el rostro.

-¡Vamos John, eh dicho que tenemos un caso!- insistió con mas fuerza que de costumbre, descendiendo de dos en dos, las escaleras.

Watson sintió el golpe de la tela darle la nariz, el ex militar cerro los ojos contando mentalmente hasta mil, para no perder los estribos. Luego, abandonó su lectura, mientras empezaba a arroparse para lo que sería una larga y fría noche.

Se reunieron al costado del río Támesis, La brisa helada rondaba en el aire partiéndoles la piel de sus rostros, y amoratando sus mejillas.

Sherlock saludo con la cabeza a Lestrade quien levantó una mano señalándoles la carpa blanca que habían montado para realizar el trabajo. Ambos avanzaron por el terreno lodoso, ignorando la arenilla que se metía en el interior de sus zapatos.

-Me alegra que hallan venido- dijo Lestrade tendiéndoles la mano – Es un verdadero alivio- acotó

John le dio una mirada de soslayo a su compañero, para volver a enfocarse en el rostro de Gregson Lestrade. El hombre parecía nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo, sin embargo eso no le impidió continuar:

-Por favor pasen- insistió invitándolos al interior de la carpa- entren y díganme que piensan-

Sherlock pareció ignorarle y en silencio absoluto cruzo el diminuto trecho que había hasta el acceso de la tienda. El detective echo un primer vistazo, el cuerpo estaba ubicado en el centro del improvisado cuarto, a su lado la patóloga Molly Hooper parecía estudiar ciertas contusiones que se veían en el cuerpo de la victima.

-Sherlock, John, hola- saludo la mujer quitándose la mascarilla de seguridad que protegía su rostro, y ofreciéndoles una calida sonrisa-

-Molly, es bueno verte también- respondió John.

-¿Que es lo que tienes?- preguntó el detective interrumpiendo abruptamente la conversación.

Casi de inmediato mujer regreso a su postura de análisis, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo con solemnidad y destapandolo hasta el inicio de la cintura.

Sherlock, observó el cadáver y sintió su sangre hervir con la antigua excitación que solo podía presagiar un caso verdaderamente prometedor.

-Lo encontramos hace dos horas a orillas del río- recito Molly- pero a juzgar por el color de la piel, y el estado de descomposición, asumo que debe llevar unos…

- Diez días muertos.- completó Sherlock acercándose para observarlo con detalle

-Así es-reafirmó la forense- Algunos peces se lo han comido un poco pero…

-Es irrelevante- musito Sherlock casi ignorándola -¡John! Acércate y dime que vez- le ordenó

John se desplazo con cuidado hasta situarse al costado del cuerpo, el medico contemplo el cuerpo con total seriedad mientras decía:

-Varón de unos 40 años- sherlock rodó los ojos ante lo evidente- tiene una herida larga en el pecho, fractura de un par de costillas- dijo palpando el torso – y una contusión en la cabeza con un arma contundente, le hundieron el cráneo y arrancaron parte de su cerebro-continuo a medida su rostro comenzaba a palidecer - le faltan dos dedos en la mano izquierda…posiblemente arrancados por un pez…o quizás-

-Cortados como castigo- completo Holmes

John asintió levantándose, sus labios apretados dibujaron una línea mientras daba un par de pasos en reversa con lentitud. Su expresión era ilegible pero de ninguna manera positiva.

-Molly necesito me hagas llegar los detalles en cuanto tengas el informe completo-

La mujer refutó un "si" antes de que el detective volviera a centrar su atención en su compañero. John seguía inmóvil. Su cuerpo parecía lucir una postura defensiva casi rígida, como aguardando el ataque.

-"John"-

Watson había palidecido un poco más que antes, y su piel parecía estar hecha de papel.

-¿John? ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Sherlock dejando caer una mano en el hombro del medico.

El ex militar no contestó, su mirada atónita y mandíbula oscilante pareció querer formular una palabra, retractándose en al instante. Dio un par de pasos tambaleantes, antes de salir casi a trompicones de la carpa.

Afuera, termino cayendo de rodillas, una bomba de imágenes le ataco llenándolo de recuerdos, sus manos apretaron la arenilla humedecida bajo sus palmas, mientras soltaba grandes bocanadas de aire de sus pulmones; Escucho un sonido metálico como las canicas rodando que lo lleno de pavor y su corazón pareció agazaparse a su garganta mientras reconocía los síntomas de su cuerpo.

Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes que la bruma invadiera sus sentidos.

Y así fue. De un momento a otro, John Watson se desplomó.

* * *

La mujer frente a él se cruzo de piernas. Luego, se reclino en su asiento con parsimonia dejando descansar el cuadernillo de apuntes que sostenía en su regazo.

-¿Por que?

John aún titubeaba, no estaba seguro si ella sería capaz de ayudarle. El ex militar echo un vistazo a una de las esquinas de la habitación en un esfuerzo por desviar su atención, mientras se esforzaba por ordenar las ideas en su cabeza.

-Han sucedido ciertas cosas…- suspiró masajeándose las sienes

-¿A qué te refieres?

Watson se quedó meditabundo, el medico entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y torció su boca con desazón, sin saber que contestarle a la terapeuta.

-Han sido 15 meses - dijo Ella- No habías venido desde que "el" regresó de entre los muertos-

-Tu sabes por que estoy aquí- respondió- te vi notarlo en cuanto cruce esa puerta- replico John con tono acusatorio

-Tu cojera ha regresado- explico Ella con detenimiento-Sin embargo tienes que decirme, ¿Por qué has venido?

-He regresado por que…-intentó decir fallando en el instante.- No puedo…- suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz

-¿Que ha pasado John?-

-Hay algunas cosas que no sé como explicar…

* * *

No había querido volver a pensar en el asunto. No al menos por ahora que estaba subiendo las escaleras a su casa. _Su hogar._ Por que no estaba dispuesto a perderlo, quizás estaba exagerando, pero el solo atisbo de que pudiera dañar a su entorno, era algo que no estaba en cuestionamiento. No cuando al fin se sentía satisfecho con su vida. Sherlock había regresado de "la caída" hace más de un año. Y si bien, desde su regreso las cosas habían estado inevitablemente más tensas entre ellos. El tiempo había sabido ayudarles a malear sus diferencias y a encajar nuevamente entre sí como si fueran dos piezas de un único engranaje. Y esa era la principal razón por la que John protegería su vida a costa de lo impensable, si fuera necesario.

Con esa convicción en mente, suspiro profundo mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta de su departamento.

-Eh regresado- anunció John, colgando su chaqueta en el perchero.

Sherlock se giró desde su lugar frente al ventanal de la sala deteniendo el sonido del violín que descansaba sobre su hombro. Tenía su pelo rizado enmarañado en todas direcciones. Se le veía agotado, las bolsas amoratadas que lucía bajo los ojos, acentuaban los rasgos de cansancio en su anguloso rostro.

John pasó cojeando por el centro de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Puso a hervir el agua preparando un par de tazas de té mientras era seguido por su amigo.

-¿Cómo te fue con Ella?-

-¿Como lo sabes..?- comenzó retractándose en el momento- Oh, mejor olvídalo…- suspiró

-Tu cojera ha regresado, era obvio que irías a verla- explico, exponiendo su punto- Sin embargo la cuestión es, ¿por que?-

John retrocedió, echando una mirada a la tetera que ya estaba comenzando a silbar, el medico apagó el fuego y vaciando el agua en ambas tazas, ofreciéndole una a Sherlock.

Este hizo un gesto extraño con la mirada antes de recibir el té de las manos de John. Luego, ambos se sentaron en la mesa. John le clavo los dientes a una galleta con mermelada que recién se había servido, siendo observado con detenimiento por su compañero.

-¡Sherlock basta!- se quejó con cansancio, pero este pareció hacerse el desentendido

-John...-

-No- le advirtió señalándolo con el dedo- No te atrevas a deducirme- amenazó derramando un poco de té al golpear su taza contra el plato.

-Estas así desde que tomamos el caso- insistió ignorando sus advertencias- ¿Es necesario que te recuerde quién soy para que te des cuenta que no puedes hacer que no vea lo evidente? –

John suspiró, echándose en su silla mientras sus brazos colgaban a sus lados. Cerró los ojos recogiendo en el proceso un sin fin de emociones.

- Sherlock, no quiero hablar de esto...- dijo alzándose de su lugar- estoy cansado y creo que tú también lo estás- suspiró- Es mejor que vallamos a dormir-

El medico recogió los platos y los llevo al lavadero. Sabía que tendría que decirle a Sherlock lo que estaba sucediendo, y también comprendía que el detective no se conformaría con cualquier respuesta. No. El querría más. Escarbaría hasta comprender la totalidad del asunto y John, no se sentía listo para eso.

Watson volvió a la realidad cuando una mano se engancho en su muñeca haciéndolo girar con cautela. Sus ojos se fijaron en el rostro titubeante de su amigo. Y con temor supo que Sherlock lo había descubierto.

El ya lo sabía.

-Te desmayaste en la escena del crimen- musitó- Y cuando despertaste en el hospital me pediste que dejara el caso. Y tu cojera ha regresado -señalo paseando sus manos por los antebrazos de su amigo en algo que parecía una caricia-¿Que es lo que me estas escondiendo John?-

-Tú… lo sabes.- le soltó de repente

-Dímelo.

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Estoy cansado y no quiero.-

John eludió el interrogatorio de Sherlock, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto. Se apoyo contra la puerta y dejo sus piernas ceder bajo su peso, no quería pensar en nada más que en dormir y en acabar de una vez con todo lo relacionado con aquel caso.

Abajo, Sherlock miraba con detenimiento las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de John.

El detective se peino los cabellos hacia atrás y cogio su teléfono. Jugo un rato con su agenda telefónica como si se tratase de un asunto del azar para después decidirse a marcar.

Lo que él no imaginaba, era lo que esa mínima acción iba a desencadenar…

Continuará…

Notas:

Hola, bienvenidos , esta vez me eh adentrado en el mundo de la mafia, no lo sé desde hace mucho estaba planeando esta historia y por algún motivo extraño no me había animado a publicarla, como todo lo que escribo, pienso que será un desafío y espero no decepcionarlos. Aclarando de paso unas cosillas, Sherlock y John en este fic no están aún emparejados, pero tranquilos, ya lo estarán, la relación de ambos será importante en ciertos fragmentos de la historia. Bueno no sé que más decir, de momento mil gracias por leer y mil mas a quienes quieran comentar, un abrazo a todos, nos leeremos luego capisci?

CoD.

Veamos como resulta este viaje, un abrazo a todos.

CoD


End file.
